


Incomplete

by Maligayax



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligayax/pseuds/Maligayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just doesn’t love you anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn’t very good, I wrote it a while ago and I’ve realised that for some reason I keep reading break-up fics recently! And I wanted to post something not-fluffy to see what you guys think. It is also mainly speech from the reader and Sebastian reactions, sorry!!

You and Sebastian had been together for 6 months, like most relationships it had its ups and downs. You loved him, of course you loved him, and he completed you. But what do you do if you don’t complete the person that completes you? As hard as it was to say, your relationship had run its course, he just didn’t love you as much anymore. You could see it in how the way that he treated you changed, he stopped asking how your day went, he stopped sharing parts of his life with you and the calls when he was away became less and less frequent. He stopped making you feel loved. You felt like just another book in his dusty bookshelf. And that’s how you ended up in your current position, a heated conversation with Sebastian himself. 

“You’re being ridiculous Y/N, I still love you as much as I did in the beginning, and I don’t want to have this conversation!” He said exasperated, but his voice sounded just as unconvinced as you thought he was. 

“Sebastian, the fact that you don’t want to talk about it shows us that there is a problem here! Does it not bother you that we barely ever talk anymore?” You voice became quiet as you said the last part and you looked down. This was hurting you more than he knew, he was becoming more irritated with every word you spoke, and you sat there feeling broken. 

“Y/N, you can’t leave me, why are you leaving me? I thought you loved me?” He said this with his eyes pleading, but what he said made anger rise into your voice.

“You’re not listening to me Sebastian! I love you, part of me probably always will, but you don’t love me anymore. You can try and deny it, but we both know it’s true. I see the way you look at other girls, the longing look you get in your eyes when you see your friend chatting up the girl you’ve been watching all night. I bet you don’t even know when our anniversary is!” You unleashed, letting your anger get the best of you. You didn’t want things to end this way but he had to stop ignoring the troubles in your relationship. His brow furrowed when he tried to search his brain for your anniversary date, but he came up short. You let out a sigh and sarcastic “wow” when he failed to recite the date. 

He had the look of a kicked puppy on his face but you continued anyway. “You have to understand where I’m coming from, right now I don’t like what I’m doing but when I see you with your friends you’re happy, you’re happier than I could ever make you. I want you to be happy, and I don’t want to be the reason that you’re not. And it breaks me to know this, it shatters me Sebastian, into a million pieces and it was getting harder to put myself back together. It was getting harder trying to convince myself that ‘us’ is something you want. Then I finally realised that you don’t really want this, and I made myself okay with that.”

It was hard for you to say all of this to him, but it’s something you had to do. Silence hung in the air as he rubbed a hand down his face. 

“You can’t really say you know how I feel,” was his only response.

“But can you deny it?” You was met with silence. “Nothing goes to plan in this world, maybe in an alternate universe we’re meant to be together forever, but here, no. Sebastian, please, I don’t want this to end on bad terms, we had a good run but we have to accept that it’s over now. I don’t want to hate you,” your voice cracked and a tear escape your eye. You didn’t want to do this, but you know it’s what’s best for him, and that’s all you’ve ever wanted. 

As he looked at you standing there in front of the door with your car packed with your things and your bag on your arm he had to admit what he once felt for you wasn’t there anymore. He realised that letting you move on was what you wanted, so with a burn of tears in the back of his eyes and mumbled a small “okay”. 

He held out his arms for a final hug and you walked into them, laying your head on his chest with your fresh tears creating a wet patch on his t-shirt. 

“Just, don’t forget about me, okay?” You muttered incoherently into his t-shirt with a watery chuckle.

He placed a soft kiss on your hair as a few tears descended down his face, “I couldn’t even if I tried doll.”

And with that you left the once shared apartment, ready to start your life over. Sebastian sat on the couch with his head hung between his knees. You both repeated to yourselves that this was for the best, tears running down your faces with empty hearts.


End file.
